All the Time in the World
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: A oneshot about how Lily and James finally got together and the circmstances surrounding the uniting of this legendary couple who thought they had 'All the Time in the World'.


**_Summary: A oneshot about how James and Lily finally got together and the circumstances that surrounded the uniting of this legendary couple who thought they had 'All the time in the world'._**

* * *

I, Lily Marie Evans, was mad. No, not just mad, I was irate, ticked-off, furious, and whatever other synonyms you care to use. The point is Hell had just broken loose in my ordered and peaceful life.

I had just walked in on my boyfriend of three months, Amos Diggory, snogging Amanda White. That's right, snogging another girl right in front of me. Ouch, right? Actually I was looking for him so I could dump him, but that's not the point. Amos Diggory was cheating on me.

Hey, I know I'm not drop dead gorgeous. When you have red hair and green eyes you're more, likely to resemble a Christmas tree than a model. But honestly, I'm not hideous.

And, being at the top of my class and Head Girl, I am definitely not stupid. So it's not like he was looking for some intellectual companionship that he couldn't have gotten from me.

And honestly, I've been told I'm an excellent kisser. So he probably could have gotten along just wonderfully without making out in an empty classroom with Amanda White. But yet, there he was kissing another girl, right in front of me. Ouch.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I cleared my throat (very loudly now that I think about it. They jumped half a yard into the air) and then, when they broke apart. I told Amos very calmly that we were through and he was, on no account, to ever speak to me again.

Okay, you caught me, scratch the calmly. I think what really happened was I cursed at both of them and said that if either one of them came within twenty feet of me I'd hex them clear out of the UK and perhaps even into Mexico. Amanda White seemed to have sprouted a pink afro and Amos' wonderful brown wavy locks simply fell out of his head before I left.

And by left, you know that I mean stalked out and then ran crying down the hallway. Honestly, if you ever want to shatter a person's confidence in themselves, then date them and let them catch you cheating on them. It's a foolproof plan, works like a charm every time.

So you can imagine the state I was in. I had to go back to the Heads' dorm. After all, I couldn't let the general public see my weak state. But that meant facing James Potter, and that was something almost worse than death. Suddenly my tears dried up and I got mad, really, really mad. And that, my friends is where you came in.

So I stormed down the hallways to the dorm, shoving unfortunate students out of my way as I went. I think they got the idea that I was mad because they started to clear out of the halls very quickly. But that could also have been due to the fact that the next class started in less than a minute. Thankfully it was the last one and I had a free block. Thank Merlin for NEWTs. Wow, I never thought I'd say that.

Anyways, I'm storming down the hall and finally I get to the portrait entrance to the Heads' Dorm. I bark the password and stomp inside past a very surprised looking James Potter, who was apparently trying to study. It's tough to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as I stormed past him, chucking my bag down angrily as I went, "I take it something's wrong."

I ignored him and walked into my room where I pulled my shoes off my feet and chucked them at the wall. Then I pulled off my robes so I was left in my plaid skirt and white blouse and loosened the tie as I walked back into the Common Room. Then I sat on the floor at the coffee table like I always did and started to pull out my books.

"What's wrong?" James asked from his spot on the couch.

I didn't reply, but my lower lip started to tremble threateningly.

"Lily?" James asked again, "What happened?"

And that is when I lost it. My poor Transfiguration book will never be the same. Stupid water damage. Ah well, it was never my favorite class anyway.

So I went face down on my book and began to cry. Again. And before I knew it I was crying onto James' shoulder and his arms were wrapped around me comfortingly. How the Hell I got there I will never know.

James didn't say anything but just rocked me gently and murmured something comforting to me. I'm telling you, it was a very weird feeling to have James, someone I was barely even friends with, comforting me while I bawled my heart out. Well, it was weird to think about, but while he actually held me it felt perfectly natural.

When I had finally calmed down James loosened his hold on me but still kept one arm around me comfortingly. And I didn't object. I just lay my head on his shoulder and sniffed occasionally.

"So, what's wrong?" James asked after a while.

"A-a-amos D-d-diggory," I sniffled. Apparently I was still unable to talk properly.

"Don't tell me Diggorfly cheated on you," James replied.

I nodded, "Yes, with Amanda White. And I walked in on them snogging."

James let out a slight shudder, "Well Diggorfly is just an idiot Lily."

I turned my wide green eyes on him questioningly.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

I shook my head, "I know he's not the brightest, but I wouldn't call him an idiot."

James laughed softly, "No, he's not that kind of idiot. He's the kind of idiot who doesn't realize that he has the most amazing girlfriend a guy can have but instead goes for the thrill of cheating on her."

"Oh."

We sat silently for a couple of minutes, James rubbing my back in small circles with his thumb.

"I can't say I'm not glad to see him go." James informed me suddenly.

"What?"

"Diggorfly," James clarified, "I'm glad to see him gone."

"Why?"

James laughed at me again, "Lily, about three-fourths of the male population of Hogwarts will be glad to see that Digorfly is gone."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Erm, I highly doubt that."

James laughed again, "It's true. There are so many guys that would love to have been in Diggorfly's place. Even in mine right now. Lily, you are probably the most sought after girl in the entire school."

"What about Amanda White?" I asked bitterly.

"What about Amanda White?" James replied.

"I can't be more sought after than that slut."

James laughed again, "Well, she's in a different category. One that I'm not interested in anyways."

"Amos was."

"Yes, and he's an idiot. We've been over that."

I looked at James Potter, as if for the first time. Suddenly I began to see what other girls saw in him. I hadn't realized he could ever be this sweet.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go anywhere, okay? I'm going to go do something and I'll be right back. It'll only take a second."

"Okay."

I watched James as he stood up off the floor and walked into his room. He came back out a few minutes later and sat back down. This time his arm didn't go around me and I found myself wishing it had. Thank you, stupid mind and its betrayals.

"Hey Lily? I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else. I think it will make you feel better."

"Okay, but what did you do?" I asked suspiciously, afraid that he was going to pelt me with dungbombs or cover me in marshmallow fluff.

"I went to let Sirius know that he would have to take over Quidditch Practice for tonight."

I didn't say anything in reply but scooted closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. As he began to talk, his arm snaked back around me and he started to rub my arm and back again.

"Do you remember when I was dating Ashley Thompson and we suddenly broke up?"

I nodded, "You told everyone that you had grown apart."

"We hadn't 'grown apart'. I walked in on her cheating on me with Jason Knowles."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I'm getting to that. I thought about telling everyone the truth, but I realized it would have hurt all three of us more than it would have helped in the long run. Ashley's reputation would have been ruined and Jason would have been known as the 'other man'. And as for me, everyone would have been whispering about how James Potter couldn't keep a girlfriend and they would have told me how sorry they were at every possible opportunity."

"So you just pretended that you had 'grown apart'?"

"Yep," James replied, looking thoughtful, "And honestly I think that affected them more than the gossip would have. They both had to think about how they had hurt me and then realize how I had saved their own reputations in return. I don't know about you, but I would feel awful if someone did that to me."

I realized something suddenly, "Are you trying to tell me not to let everyone know that Amos Diggory cheated on me?"

"I'm trying to tell you to be the bigger person Lily. Because I know that you are better than Amos Diggory and better than me. And if I could do it, then so can you."

I sat silently for a second, "Thanks James."

"Anytime you need me, I'm here for you Lily."

I grinned and lay my head back on his shoulder (It was so comfortable) thinking about what he had just told me. Suddenly I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"You're not at all what I had thought you would be. Thank you, I think I'll take your advice."

James grinned up at me, "Does this mean we can be friends?"

"Well, I don't know," I replied slowly, just joking around, "What if I don't want to be friends with you?"

James' eyebrows shot up, "Are you suggesting that we date?"

"No."

"Wow, because for a second there I thought you were coming on to me. And what a beautiful second it was."

I laughed at James, "Maybe someday, but not today."

James grinned, "I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

"I hate life," I announced as I walked into the Heads' Common Room a couple weeks later, dropping my bag like always. Or, rather, chucking it in the general direction of the coffee table.

"That's too bad because life loves you," James informed me, causing me to grin.

"No!" My smile dropped, "I'm angry. Don't make me smile!"

"What happened this time?" James sighed, rolling his eyes at my antics.

"Diggory was chasing me through the hallways professing how sorry he was and telling me that he still loved me."

James looked alarmed, "What?"

"He's been doing it for weeks," I dismissed the thought, "What really ticked me off was the fact that he never loved me in the first place."

James' alarmed look turned to one of anger but I ignored it.

"And **_he's_** being chased around by Amanda White who's busy pleading with him to ignore me. According to her, he was always complaining about how utterly **boring** I was. Apparently he only dated me because, being Head Girl, I would uphold his family name and honor or something ridiculous like that."

"WHAT!" James' hazel eyes flashed with anger.

"I hate life," I announced again before taking my shoes off and chucking them into my room.

James stood up and made to leave the Heads' Dorm.

"Where are you going?" I asked, eyeing him and realizing for the first time the he was angry, "What's got you all worked up?"

"I'm going to straighten out that-"

"James," I warned, knowing what he was going to call Amos Diggory.

"Sorry," He replied as he opened the door and started out.

Sighing I sat down and started to pull out my homework, even though it was Friday, "Oh screw it."

And with that I stood up and sprinted after James.

"James! James Orion Potter **STOP**!" I bellowed as I chased after him.

He stopped and turned to look at me questioningly. I caught up to him and then leaned up against the wall as I tried to catch my breath. James walked very quickly when he was mad.

James didn't say anything but he raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Diggorfly, he's not worth it," I panted, still struggling to catch my breath.

James just looked at me.

"He's not," I insisted, "In fact now that I've bitched to you he doesn't even bother me anymore."

James looked skeptical.

"Besides, I should have talked to him about why I couldn't date him anymore instead of just ignoring him. He's just trying to fix things."

"That doesn't give him the right to keep harassing you," James replied, still angry at Diggory.

"Yes, but he's not worth your time. He'll get the picture soon enough that I don't want anything to do with him," I had finally completely caught my breath and was now standing without support from the wall.

James was still angry but he looked at me curiously, "What are you planning to do?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that the only way to completely calm him down was to tell him something I had been thinking about for days, well the only thing really. I suddenly got nervous and took another deep breath to calm those bloody butterflies that had decided to take up temporary residence in my stomach.

"Well, there's this guy that I've known for years but I never really **_knew_** him until recently. Does that make any sense?"

James nodded, looking puzzled as to where this was going.

"He's been after me to date him for ages only I've always found an excuse to say no. But now, not only have I run out of excuses, but I realized that I don't want anything else other than to date him. So, I'm going to ask him out."

James looked crestfallen for a second and then he grinned widely, trying to be supportive, "Well, go on then and ask him out."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Lily, hurry up and ask him before someone else does," James urged, "Don't worry about what you're going to say to him. That will be enough."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck to hug him, "I just asked him, you big 'tard."

"What did he say? Who is it?" James asked, faking his excitement for me as he looked around for some guy that he really wanted to throttle.

"James, you big idiot," I pulled him down and kissed him.

"Won't your new boyfriend be mad that you kissed me?" James was still confused as I let him go and backed slightly away, but only slightly mind you.

"He hasn't answered me yet."

"Why is he taking so long? I would have said yes right away, no hesitations."

This was too much for me and I started to laugh hysterically. I slumped against the wall for support and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground, still laughing my head off. James squatted in front of me.

"Lily, are you okay? Why are you laughing? Is this one of those strange nervous laughs that girls do sometimes?"

Seeing James' concerned face only made me laugh harder, if that was even possible. He sat down beside me and watched as tears started rolling down my face because I was laughing so hard. Then he wrapped an arm around me and I buried my face in his shoulder, still laughing and struggling to calm down.

"Better?" James asked after I had managed to get my laughing under control.

"James, you are the biggest 'tard I have ever met in my life. It's a good thing I'm already in love with you because otherwise I might just walk away right now and keep laughing at you."

"Did you just say you were in love with me?" James asked, his hazel eyes widening and a small, lopsided grin appearing on his face. He stood up.

"Yes, and don't let it inflate your already oversized ego," I replied, taking his hand and letting him pull me up off the floor.

"Wait a second," comprehension spread across James' face. "That guy you were talking about, that was me?"

I nodded and his grin becoming bigger than ever; I knew there was a matching one on my face.

Then his grin fell and turned into a pout, "What was that you called me?"

"I called you a 'tard," I informed him noticing that he hadn't let go of my hand after helping me up and realizing that it felt perfectly natural and that I liked it a great deal.

James stared at me blankly.

"You're so bad you don't even get the re-," I teased.

Once again comprehension spread across James' face, "Well, Miss Evans, that's because you're the re-. And now you've found your 'tard."

I laughed, "So together we're re-tard. That seems to fit."

James' grin came back and he wrapped his arms around me and placed his forehead against mine.

"I don't believe I answered your question," James whispered to me.

"No, I don't suppose you did," I replied just as softly.

James kissed me again, long and slow and sweet.

"Yes, Miss Evans, I'll go out with you." James whispered after we had broken apart.

I grinned briefly before kissing him again. Somehow I knew that feeling of his lips on mine would never grow old.

Someone nearby cleared their throat loudly. I had forgotten that we were in the hallway. James and I parted reluctantly.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" A very irate looking Amos Diggory demanded.

"I was kissing my girlfriend, that is, before you so rudely interrupted," James replied coolly, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

Diggory looked like he might explode, "What? Is this true Lily? Are you dating **_him_**?"

I grinned at James, and he gave me a quick squeeze. "Yes, I am. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"How could you do this to me?" Diggory wailed, dramatically.

"Do this, to you?" I laughed dryly, "You cheated on me. I moved on. I haven't done anything to you; you're the one who hurt me."

"I didn't mean to. That White girl, she took advantage of me! I couldn't get away!" Diggory protested.

"That's a lie and you know it," I moved closer to James, "You're the one who went after her."

"It didn't mean anything! You're the one that I want Lily!"

"And James is the one that I want," I informed him coolly, James gave my shoulders another quick squeeze. "If you cared about me so much then you should have thought about that before you cheated on me."

"You're a slut, a no good Muggle-born slut." Diggory spat before turning and stalking away.

James tensed beside me and started to go after him.

"Leave him," I said, laying my hand on his arm and pulling him back, "He's not worth it."

"Lily, he has no right to call you that. I can't let him get away with it," James was the angriest I had ever seen him.

"I know, but there are more effective ways than hexing him," I gave a small grin, "And I always prefer to watch those ways."

James grinned at me, "I'll have to talk to Padfoot, but I think I've got an idea-"

I kissed him again, which quickly and effectively shut him up, "Don't tell me; just surprise me."

"I thought you hated surprises," James teased, thinking back to my birthday when he had thrown a surprise party and I had gotten very mad at him.

"Only when I should have been able to spot them coming and couldn't," I replied and James kissed me again.

"I could get used to that," James said, thinking back on the kiss.

"Why get used to it? After all, we've got all the time in the world."

* * *

**AN, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Just a quick little oneshot. Oh, who am I kidding, I've been working on this after band all week. Just trying to get out some frustrations. I'm thinking of writing some more oneshots. What do you think?**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


End file.
